The present disclosure relates to a control device for controlling a vehicle driving device having a particular engagement device, a rotary electric machine, and a transmission apparatus disposed in a power transmission path coupling an internal combustion engine with wheels in order from the internal combustion engine side.
In the control device described above, for example, a technique disclosed in the following JP-A-1997 (Hei-9)-331602 has already been known. In the technique disclosed in JP-A-1997 (Hei-9)-331602, an upshift control (referred to as “on upshift control”) is performed while maintaining the particular engagement device in a direct engagement state from a state in which a torque in forward acceleration direction is transmitted to the wheels.